Never Let You Go
by chibismiles5266
Summary: The number 1 konoha couple is sasuke and hinata. It seems sasuke has a wandering eye that hinata doesnt like. When she trys to leave him, he wont let her go. Is it obsession or is it a matter of possession? Rated M for later content? many twists.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1, Obsessive:**

Hinata and Sasuke were walking through the Konoha streets connected by the hand. They had been the number one couple for months.

When Hinata was first asked by Sasuke that they would be together it was a huge surprise. She had never thought once about him and her. It seems her thoughts were always occupied by the one beside Sasuke not Sasuke himself. If she would have chosen someone for her to be with it would be Naruto of course, but how could she be with someone that's heart belongs to another? The second most popular couple was Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. It was only time that Hinata move on with her love life. That's where Sasuke comes in.

Flashback:

After a long day of training Hinata was approached by one of Konoha's most handsom bachelors, Sasuke Uchiha. She was lying there on the ground covered with dirt and sweat, panting heavily from the rigorous taining she had tried putting herself through.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"H-hey" Hinata said breathing in, trying to get up. He dropped his pack and sat next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he looked to the side to see her lying there.

"No, I'm about to leave anyways-" she fell back to the ground. "Nevermind,...I-I'm to exhausted to move." Hinata sighed and closed her eyes.

"Do you still like Naruto?"

"No, he's with Sakura now. He seems happy, I wouldn't want to interfere. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I wouldn't want you with me knowing your heart secretly belonged to Naruto." Sasuke stated. Hinata laughed at his words.

"What's so funny? I'm asking you if you want to be with me." he was completely serious. Hinata opened her eyes to see Sasuke's looking down upon her own. She blinked a couple times and attempted to get up again.

"I'm not letting you go until you answer me." Sasuke was on top of her.

"Um, this is...very uncomfortable for me." Sasuke didn't budge, just stare at her with that questioning expression. " Hmm…" hinata tried not to grimace, "Well, Sasuke why do you want _me_ to be _your _girlfriend?"

"Your different, because of that, you attract me. I want you."

She blushed, that was an interesting answer, "I guess, I….I mean...we could try it out...?"

End flashback-

Ever since that day they have been together.

"Sasuke look!" Hinata pulled Sasuke into a tiny shop. She was pointing at the cutest puppy.

"Hinata, it smells. Lets go." Sasuke complained, not liking the atmosphere.

"Hold on Sasuke. They're taking it out, I want to pet it!" Hinata ran to the worker and left Sasuke in the middle of the shop, surrounded by squealing children and chew toys.

Three minutes later she came back to see Sasuke doing a little browsing of his own.

"You are very pretty. D'you know that?" Sasuke was flirting with one of the workers, and she, back. Before he could go any further Hinata stopped him.

"Sasuke..." Hinata tugged on his shirt.

"What? Are you finished?"

She sighed knowing that fighting wouldn't help,"Yeah…." Hinata of course was disappointed. This wasn't the first time she had caught Sasuke flirting. If she had to count, this would have been the 100th time she's seen him do it. They walked outside and made they're way to a bench set nicely beneath a tree, away from the crowded shops.

Hinata sat, thinking breifly of her plan to ditch Sasuke. her thinking quickly ended and she decided this was going to be it. This had to be it, "Sasuke, I don't think we should…" before she could continue with her request Sasuke took her hand.

"Are you trying to say you want to leave me?"

'How could he know that?' Hinata thought before answering, "Actually yes." He squeezed her hand tighter and laughed. "Ow! Sasuke let go!" Hinata tried taking her hand back but he refused to let go.

"Hinata, I'm not letting you leave me and I'm not going to leave you. _You are mine_."

**Okay, Sasuke's a little bad in here. He's very obsessive and he wont let go of something that he claims! Review if you want to see what happens next. Otherwise I just wont continue the story if i know people dont like it.**

**(edited)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support I will continue! I guess 10 reviews per chapter or am I asking too much? Oh and um Sasuke's not a good guy in here. Sorry for not telling you before! (It was a bit obvious though)Yeah, in all of my stories they are 18-19 of age. **

**ALSO: 'His Effect' might be coming to an end. the next chapter is in construction so keep an eye out! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2, going too far:

"Sasuke stop fooling around, I'm serious. You always look at other girls and you know how insecure I am about these things. I just don't think you're ready for anything." moments ago Hinata got her hand back.

He sighed and stood, as did she.

"Hinata, I love you and I was serious about what I said. I don't want us to break up. You know this." he kissed her then left unsatisfied with the conversation they had.

"Then why do act like this?" She whispered to herself.

-

"Hey, what you up to Hinata?" Naruto said cheerfully. "You and Sasuke doing good?" Hinata was at the ramen stand eating her dinner it was only fact that Naruto would be eating there too.

"We're fine." Hinata was avoiding anything that involved Sasuke. Even the slightest conversation would remind her to cut off all relation to Sasuke. "How about you and Sakura? Doing good?"

"Actually, her and I aren't doin' that great." Naruto looked down at his half eaten bowl of ramen.

Hinata wiped her mouth, "Sorry, you don't have to continue if your not comfortable."

"No, no its fine. I really just don't know what's going on with her. I don't know what it is…"

"Difficulty in communicating?" Naruto looked embarrassed and a bit ashamed at the statement, it was true.

"Yeah." They both continued eating. Seconds later Sakura appeared behind them tapping Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Now's your chance Naruto…" Hinata stood and left. Privacy would be the best thing for the two of them right now.

-

"Kiba! Hey Kiba!" Hinata yelled as she ran towards him. She hadn't been spending so much time with her team, it only made sense that she were to be excited when seeing them.

He turned and greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"Hey, did you hear?" Kiba asked.

"About?" Hinata gave him a confused look. Obviously she didn't know.

Kiba's arms dropped.

"Sakura's pregnant." Hinata's mouth hung open. "Excuse me?" Kiba sighed. Of course this was a huge shocker for the whole village, her especially.

"So that's why…" Hinata whispered to herself. Knowing now what Naruto and Sakura's conversation was.

Kiba quickly dismissed the conversation. He wasn't one to linger on other peoples problems. He spoke again, "So what are we going to do today?" Hinata was about to answer until she heard her name being called. She knew exactly who it was, the person she was trying to avoid.

He called once more, but she didn't answer. She looked at Kiba and gave him a look that said, '_Don't leave me here!' _Kiba automatically responded and tried taking her away from Sasuke who was now a couple yeards away. Before Kiba could take her far enough Sasuke caught up.

"Hey."- he grabbed Hinata's arm - "Why didn't you answer me?" she shrugged, trying to make no big deal out of it.

Just looking at Sasuke made her sick. Even a slight glance toward him made her feel awful. The man she once thought was sweet, polite, a gentleman is really just an asshole.

Every time she, Hinata, tried bringing up the subject of 'breaking it up' he could easily evade it. If only he would let her go then her life would go smooth, or at least not as rough as it is now.

It was getting pretty late and Kiba had some things to attend to; He was only planning on staying with Hinata for a quick dinner. Kiba looked over to Hinata. She looked fine, well better then she did before. "Hey, Hina... I have to go babe, I have some crap to do. Sorry I have to leave ya like this." Kiba gave her a big hug and left.

Hinata tried to leave moments later but her attempt failed.

-

The sun set and there were only two left. They sat at the same bench they always sat at. One away form everything, people especially.

Hinata was about to give another attempt to try to stop this ridiculous thing called a relationship, when suddenly Sasuke started to vent. He didn't yell or scream he still used his nonchalant voice with the slightest twinge of anger.

"What the hell was that?" before she could answer he continued," Calling you _Hina _and_ babe_. He should watch is mouth. And I can't believe he hugged you... Even touched you! -In front of me!"

Hinata's eyes widened, "It was only a hug!"

Sasuke grunted, " Yeah, only an opening for many other things."

She stood, "Sauske, I can't do this anymore! Your crazy! Kiba's like my brother and you accuse him of doing or even thinking of...URGH!" Hinata began to walk or stomp away but was quickly stopped and shoved down to the ground.

Sasuke was taking action. He put his arm around her and laid her down roughly onto the ground not letting her budge.

He forcefully put his lips to hers planning all the things he could do to her. He was aroused by her outburst, he didn't expect her fighting back.

While unzipping her jacket he felt moisture on his face, the tears that came from Hinata's eyes were rubbed onto his cheek. He leaned down to her ear and whispered,"Crying wont make me stop." Her expression filled with shock.

He had no intention of letting her go and she knew that. Screaming could help but it could also be a complete waste of time. All she was able to do was cry, and maybe muffle a few words.

He continued unzipping her jacket while kissing her from underneath her ear to the side of her mouth returning to where he was previously.

Sasuke tried to go a little further but was stopped when Hinata bit his lip. Of course something so little wouldn't stop him but he decided to let her go anyway. He smiled licking the blood from his bit lip feeling as if he accomplished something, while she dried her tears and wiped her mouth.

_She needed to get away from him..._

**i cant believe how many reviews i got. it doesnt seem like many to some but i think its a lot! thanks, i just hope you guys read and enjoy...and review so i can see how many people like it. _constructive criticism_ is also _welcome_ as long as its not too harsh.(once someone said something so mean to me i didnt go on the damn website for a month...i know im a baby.)**

**(Edited)**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay!!! Ten reviews thank you, I was waiting for that! Another ten and the next chapter will be delivered. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3, Should I tell someone?

Hinata was lying face down on her bed. She couldn't believe what had happened. This was too much, he's crossed the line for sure.

Who knew Sasuke Uchiha was like this. Like _THIS_!

How could he not be though? He's Sasuke, he gets everything he wants because he's the last Uchiha, the one that gets everything because of his good looks and cheesy charm. '_I should have known he'd be like this. Even the first day he was way too aggressive. I should of said no.' _Hinata got up and decided to to go into town.

While walking through Konoha, trying to figure out what she should do she bumped (literally) into Kakashi. "Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention." She was surprised to see him without his book. It was maybe the first time she has ever seen him without it.

"Hello Ms. Hyuga. How are you this fine, fine evening?" Kakashi said politely.

"I'm- I'm fine. You?" Hinata said warily, trying to avoid anything that might just happen to slip.

"A bit antsy. I left my book at home and I have no time to get it. Usually its in one of my pockets but it doesn't seem to be there."

"Okay let me get this straight. You have time to stop and talk to me when you can just slip into your house and get the book?" Hinata said, explaining the obvious.

Kakashi blinked,"Yeah, well I guess your right." he was about to walk off when he suddenly stopped and turned around,"Hinata!" Hinata looked back towards Kakashi, "Sasuke's looking for you. Give him a call!"

A chill ran down her spine, " Yeah, …sure." she restrained herself from giving a terrified look and swallowed. _'Maybe Kakashi could help? He _knows_ Sasuke. He might be able to help me out.'_

"Wait! Kakashi!" Kakashi whirled around, "Yes…?"

Hinata quickly became agitated, forgetting everything in a matter of seconds, " Ah, eh? Nevermind… Good luck with your book!" she began to focus on the ground beneath her. Kakashi just gave her a questioning look and walked away. "Women."

' _I wouldn't be able to tell a man about my problems. And since he's his sensei he would…Grr!….He would probably just make things worse. I cant do this I-…I can't tell anybody.' _Hinata turned around and headed to a small toy shop. It would be a good way to keep herself occupied.

'_Everybody thinks we're the best couple. And its only when we're alone when he becomes…unstable.' _she stopped, thinking about what she had just thought,_ ' Its impossible, no matter what I do, I cant make this situation sound OK.' _Hinata stepped inside, not thinking further of what kind of mess she was in.

She strolled to the very back of the shop, away from most people. While browsing she came across a bin full of stuffed animals. The smallest one was placed on top. It was a little white dog. It had the sweetest face, and reminded her of Akamaru. She smiled then immediately frowned. A pair of arms were wrapped around her waist, embracing her from behind, his head lay on her shoulder, his lips brushing her neck.

"It's like you knew I was coming." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

She walked to the very back of the shop, away from most people.

Hinata completely froze in place. She started to tremble.

" I'm not going to do anything." he whispered once more. Feeling fear come from her body. Sasuke was not so pleased with this. He didn't want her to be scared, he just wanted her to be _good. _

Hinata tried to speak but couldn't say a thing. She started to shake more, she was completely frightened by the man caressing her.

"Excuse me ma'am, we're about to close. Do you want to purchase anything?", the shop assistant asked.

"Uh,…y-yeah." she stood there with the little stuffed animal in her hands trying to lessen Sasuke's hold. Sasuke tightened his grip, but let go knowing the cashier in the front was watching.

Hinata walked up to the front and laid the dog down. "Will this be all?" the cashier said in a humble tone. Hinata gave a weak smile and nodded. He rang it up and handed the bag to her. The cashier leaned in closer and whispered, "Miss, is there anything wrong? Do you need any help?"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but she felt his eyes on her. "No, thank you."

Sasuke walked up and clasped Hinata tightly, not letting her have a chance to leave without him. Then he gave a glare to the cashier and left pushing Hinata out the door.

-

(Now away from everybody:)

"Sasuke, why do you do this to me?" Hinata said, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She was finally able to croak something out of herself.

Sasuke gave her a mischievous smile," I just want you to stay with me, Hinata."

She breathed, getting worked up again. "Why?! What do you want me to do Sasuke? I can't be with you!!" Hinata yelled. She started walking away, and was stopped when she felt his firm grip on her shoulders. _'Not again…Please, not again.' _he placed himself in front of her and began to speak," Hinata, all I want you to do is _behave_ and stay with me. I love you. I need you!"

Okay! A bit short, I know! But deal with it. When I get TEN REVIEWS you get a chapter. Tell me if you liked it. Oh and she was kind of stupid leaving her house, but seriously, Sasuke could have got her in there too!

Preview:

Sasuke's a flirting, unfaithful, greedy bastard! And to top it off he's very manipulative. What is Hinata going to do? Is she going to lose in the game of cat-and-mouse or is she going to be smart and out wit the cat?

(Edited)


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow you guys are fast! I don't know if I can keep up with my promise! Ten-fifteen reviews please! And in this chapter Hinata's just plain stupid, It was hard for me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4, The Unexpected**

"…I need you!" Sasuke said, gripping Hinata's shoulders.

"I-I don't know what to say, Sasuke." Hinata glanced over to see him, on the verge of tears - it seemed.

" Don't _you_ love me? After all this time of being together you can't say you don't love me like I love you." His breathing became heavy.

Hinata looked away, afraid her answer may just make him cry, "I,…I can't- "

"NO!…" Hinata's eye's widened. " I mean, Hinata, you can't leave me like this. I need you."

'_He needs me?' _she brushed her fear off and composed herself, "IF I stay with you, how are things going to change?" Sasuke smiled, letting the grip on her shoulders falter. _Ifs_ are never _Ifs_ for Sasuke, it is always a _Yes_.

"I'll change for you…however you want me to. I'll let you think about it, just don't make me wait. I'll come to your apartment tomorrow." Then he left, absolutely delighted.

' _It's like she forgot about all the things I've done to her. Just because I looked like I was about to cry she considered being my toy again. And she will be my toy again. I'll just have to lay low for a while. Make sure she's only around when needed. She's the perfect person to play with. I just want her to last, and if needed I will marry her. She _is_ the heiress. No one will be able to stop me if I wanted to marry her anyway. I've already shown everyone how good we look together. Nobody will think anything's wrong. Its perfect. She's perfect.' _Sasuke thought.

Nobody could stop him now.

-

HINATA'S POV:

Hinata stood there, confused. _What had just happened? I didn't just…Was what I did wrong? _Hinata knew deep inside that what she did was completely and utterly wrong. She knew long before she was supposed to get away, to run away. She never did.

It was a very rash choice. She didn't think it through, heck no sane person would have to think this decision through. Was she ready for pain? Can she handle all that is coming?

'_If I can just stay with him until I think of a plan or until…something . Maybe his intentions aren't completely foul?'_

She started to walk. Maybe she was over thinking it. Its not that hard to just say NO and move on. For her it was, and for Sasuke getting _no_ for an answer is not an option.

-

The next morning Sasuke walked up to Hinata's apartment door. He knocked once...no one answered. He knocked again...no one.

She wasn't home.

"She knew I would be coming over!"

Pissed, Sasuke began to search the village, looking in places where Hinata would most likely be. Yet, instead of meeting Hinata he met Sakura.

"Sasuke, I've been looking for you." Her face plastered with sorrow as she made a dramatic entrance.

"Sakura not now, maybe later. Have you seen Hinata?" Sakura's expression saddened even more at hearing Hinata's name.

"But Sasuke, I have something really important to discuss with you!"

"And I have something really important to talk to Hinata about." Sasuke said getting aggravated.

Sakura placed her hands on his chest trying to stop him from leaving. "I'm pregnant!"

Sasuke grunted," This is no surprise to me Sakura! I'm very happy for you. Now move aside so I can get Hinata!"

"_IT'S YOURS!_"

**Just because the two main characters are Sasuke and Hinata doesn't mean that they are going to be together. Sorry if this really messed you up. And if you don't get it, you'll get it soon in the next chapter with a flashback.**

**I know this was short and the most random twist but its what popped into my head. If you don't like it then I could put my other Idea in this ones place. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE IT!**

**(Edited)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who should Hinata be with?**

**Yeah, so this was surprising. Thank you reviewers! I updated super fast for you! AND this is not a Sakura/Sasuke thing! I would destroy myself in the most painful way before I would write something like that! SAKURA SUCKS ASS! (I'm very sorry to people that like Sakura.)**

_Mehki: You knew exactly what was going to happen which surprised me greatly._

_DJ: I know…hehehe_

_Lazy n' happy: both!_

_rcr: HELLS YEAH THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!_

_Delirious Akuto: HELL NO! I would never right something as hideous as that! Sakura's a flippen' slut and she doesn't deserve anybody!!_

_Charcoal Wings: He's freaken' crazy! And yes that's what happened!_

_Kyuubizshadow: LOL! Very funny, I loved your review._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto:**

**Chapter 5, The Psycho-Bitch and Hinata's dissapearence: **

"It's yours!" Sakura whined, knowing Sasuke didn't believe her one bit.

"You're fucking crazy. Now get away from me you psycho-bitch(1)!" Sasuke spat.

He shoved her off himself and continued searching.

"Dammit Sasuke! How can you not remember?!" Sakura huffed grinding her teeth in pure anger.

Flashback before Sasuke was like he is now:

Sasuke sat on his couch waiting patiently for Hinata to come back from a mission. '_I'm bored to death. Hinata get here already!'_

-Knock, Knock, Knock-

"Finally!…Coming!" Sasuke said rushing to the door.

Looking through the peep hole he saw Sakura standing there with the strangest look on her face.

Opening the door, "Dammit, what do you want?" her answer was surprising. She jumped him, encircling her legs around his waist while pushing her mouth to his, and fondling ever so playfully with his clothes.

As she pulled away to find her hands pulling at his shirt, "Sakura what the hell are you doing?!" Not even trying to push her off, but catch his breath.

"Sasuke, you know you want it! I've waited too long for you. So instead of you coming to me I'm going to you! " She came down again. Practically ripping his clothes off. **(Sasuke's such a pussy…)**

Suddenly remembering Hinata's arrival, "Hey, hey! I have Hinata- You, You have Naruto."

"She wont know Sasuke I promise! A-AND Naruto doesn't satisfy me, you're the only one that can do that." Sakura stood, unlatching herself from the Uchiha, and locked the front door. She pushed him down and climbed up onto him. And in a few tension filled moments started unzipping his pants.

"I'm the only one that can satisfy you?" Sasuke smirked, liking the sound of every word she spoke.

Sakura nodded," Yes Sasuke only you. And I promise no one will know!" she said, her mind wary and her eyes lustful, she was ready.

Hours passed and Sakura was long gone.

Sasuke cleaned all the broken glass (that was on the floor), opened all the windows and showered. Everything was clean and there was no trace of evidence that Sakura was ever here or that there was some sort of intense interacting. **(Omg…that was a lame sentence…)**

Hinata started softly knocking on the door. "Sasuke, are you home?" Sasuke ran to the door as fast as possible. He has been waiting for her to come over.

He opened the door and let her in.

"Its freezing in here. Why do you have all the windows open?" She went through the apartment and closed them all. After, she set herself on the couch. "Have you been cleaning?"

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke said, his heart racing rapidly, but still not showing a sign of worry on his face.

"No reason, its nice." Hinata said turning on the TV and making herself comfortable.

Sasuke was amazed. Here he was, right after intercourse with another girl and his girlfriend, Hinata, hadn't noticed a single thing. The cleaning and windows don't count. Not even the missing vase in the kitchen -that was thrown off the table after they replaced themselves- wasn't noticed.

He really got away with it._'We did it on the kitchen table…' _Sasuke was about to go into shock._ ' and… I got away with it…' _

Ever since that one event occured, everything since then has turned against Hinata, relationship wise, I mind you. Sasuke found that he could be sly, and fuck hinata over, screwing any woman he pleased. And the fact that he had fan girls didn't help. Whenever he felt a little frisky, he'd just turn to one of them knowing full well that Hinata wouldn't give her innocence so freely, unlike them.

.End FB.

-

With Hinata, yesterday:

"Thank you Tsunade for trusting me with a mission." Hinata said.

"I trust you will do a great. Anyways with all the commotion that's been going on you looked like you wanted to get away."

Hinata looked at her confused.

Tsunade smirked, "I saw you walking around for the past two nights, you looked extremely tired. Not physically but mentally."

"Yes, I have been...I just need to get away."

"Well, this journey will help you. Its only takes a few days to get there and you don't have to do much work. Just walk and deliver a scroll that you have to protect with all your life."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Kidding, if you even lose it we'll just have another one sent. Just go." Hinata grabbed the scroll and quickly ran out not wanting to have anymore of Tsunade's so-called jokes.

-

"HINATA!" The person screamed into the phone.

"Yes?" She said, her brain off. Was she even holding the phone. God, it was early.

"I'm sorry for waking you up but the scroll I gave you yesterday was supposed to be there a few days ago. They wont scold you if it's a few days late, just make sure you leave today, now preferably."

"Yes H-Hokage." Hinata spoke, trying to crawl out of bed.

-

"How many days does it take me to get to Suna?" this was an amazing distraction from all the crap Sasuke's been putting her through.

It was pure heaven. Sasuke wouldn't know where she was and it was just... delicously perfect. It was almost equivalent to running away, it was just a shorter amount of time, and knowing where to run to.

And she could take her time on this mission which was great. Here she could think about all of her options. As long as Sasuke didn't know where she was she was safe. And the best part about it was that she didn't have to report back to Tsunade as soon as she came back to Konoha. Suna would call and tell her that Hinata delivered the scroll.

Hinata sighed as she looked at the open road. No one was here to disturb her.

" I could move back into the Hyuga compound. All the guards will be there and no one could get to me…but I will be completely isolated…again."

(five minutes later)

"...It's really quiet out here..."

(two minutes later)

"I can…what can I do to make him leave me alone?! This is not a joke anymore! He's serious. And if anything happens I know it'll be worse than before. I'm sure, if anything Sasuke is one of those abusive guys...he may just hurt me." Hinata yelled running out of options quickly.

Hinata suddenly stopped. She knew this guy.

"H-hi."

"Why are you all alone? Do you know where you are?" he said, sounding a little pissed off.

**(1)my new favorite nickname for her!**

**Review and make an attempt to tell me who this is! TEN REVIEWS AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MADE! (although i only had 7 for this chapter i was too excided to wait) i keep on changing this damn chapter!!!!!!! who should she be with because it aint sasuke!**

**(Edited)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love everyone's reviews they're hilarious. I cant help but laugh a little. Sorry for rewriting the last chapter so much but the description of the flashback was so vague, I wanted everyone to have a _vivid_ visual. Hehehe**

_Lazy n' happy: That's what I intended to do! 'fookin' …BUWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry Alex, that's just funny._

_Firegoat: sorry for all the trouble I gave you about the 'H' thing. The original sentence was going to be " H-hi, how are you?" but then I just changed it because I didn't know who she'd be talking to. Sorry for the trouble!!_

**I've never used Itachi before. I was thinking of Gaara but lots of people love Hina/Sasuke, and if I use Itachi it would be similar to be using Sasuke? Can I use them all???**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6, Is it Itachi?**

"Why are you all alone?…Do you know where you are?" he said.

Hinata had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she'd drifted off the path and straight into a dead end.

"I- I'll just turn around." Hinata quickly spun around and started to power-walk out of there.

"Wait." Itachi said in a mixed tone, demanding yet uncaring, a strange meld of the two spun in his voice, making him sound more dangerous.

She stopped, "Yes?" She didn't turn around, too afraid to make any eyes contact with the killer.

Itachi quickly took a place in front of her, defeating her purpose filled stop.

'S_he's nervous…probably because she knows who I am.' _

" Girl, am I _that_ well known around these parts?" Itachi said with much confidence, praising himself for his popularity.

Hinata gave him a questioning look. She didn't know who the hell this guy was and why he was harassing her. It sadly reminded her of Sasuke. Come to think of it they looked almost exactly alike except this guy was a little taller, and could be possibly, a little more coincided.

" I'm sorry, I don't know who you are...?"

Itachi was shocked, his titanic ego just hit the iceberg.

This girl didn't know of the man who killed his whole clan? "Well, that's a shocker. This is common knowledge for people, especially people from Konoha." he looked at her again. Her face was blank, she really didn't know.

She stared momentarily at him before speaking again, "You look like that asshole. But you couldn't possibly be his brother. Sasuke told me he killed him already."

That got his attention.

He smiled, "What did he do? As you could see, I'm no ghost. I'm very much alive."

" Wow, nice to know. Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later?" Of course Hinata _now_ held (more) fear for the man before her. But of course Sasuke and his brother have something in common.

" You cant leave yet."- he blocked her with his body- "We're just getting to know each other."

-

Sakura walked through town looking for Naruto. She really didn't know who the kids father was. She did it with so many other guys, it's impossible to tell.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, seeing Naruto with…Gaara? Naruto turned, "What do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked, his eyes serious, and tone covered with something like aloofness.

"Hm? What are you so mad about?"

"I was there when you said Sasuke was the father. You guys were right next to the training grounds. I don't want anything to do with you anymore Sakura, just leave me the hell alone."

"Stupid bitch." Gaara said while standing, and taking leave with Naruto.

"What was that?!" Sakura screamed.

He turned around, " I said you were a _**bitch**_, get your ears checked you fucken' whore." Gaara said in an unfeeling tone, leaving Sakura speechless and completely insulted the two walked away.

-

-BANG BANG BANG-

Neji came to the gate. "Uchiha, what can help you with?" Neji said with a tired and long sigh. "It better be important, for you to interrupt my training."

" It is, I need to know where Hinata is."

"That's not important. What's wrong with you...interrupting me because of that?!…Well Sasuke, if you need to know, Hinata is on a mission. She left early this morning. She wont be back for a few days." Neji said uncaring.

" HMPH. That's all I need to know."

Neji closed the gate and Sasuke leapt off to the Hokage tower.

-

" He's a jerk, and I don't want anything to do with him." Hinata stated. They were both sitting on the ground, in the middle of the woods, on an unknown path, staring at eachother, as well as filling eachother in on how much they just hated Sasuke.

Her fear, by this time, had obviously subsided.

"You're too pure for him. Actually, have you ever done anything intimate with a guy before?"

"Uh, well… no. I haven't. Does snuggling count?" Hinata said embarrassed by the sudden question.

"Only if he has wandering hands. Has anybody asked you to do anything...kinky?" Hinata was starting to get a disturbed '_he has tried that while snuggling...'_ She thought sickened.

"Well once, one of my friends, Kiba, asked if he could lick my face but I'm pretty sure it was a joke, I think… but Sasuke did try something on me when we first started going out. I quickly denied him." Itachi laughed, she was very pure. Very pure indeed.

What surprised Itachi the most though was how much his brother changed. Could he really be as bad as this? Was he really this unfaithful to the only heir in Konoha? Yes, Itachi knows exactly who this person was. Her white lavender tinted eyes could tell everyone who she was.

"So what are you doing here again?"

"Well, I need to go to Suna. OH!" Hinata quickly got up and dusted herself off. "I have to go to Suna! BYE!" she made some hand signs and teleported herself. _'Why hadn't i just done that earlier?!'_

'_So, Sasuke what have you been up to? I think I'll pay a little visit.' _Itachi thought as Hinata's small dust storm floated away.

_-_

"Cant you tell me where Hinata is?" Sasuke said worked up by all his unanswered questions.

"No Sasuke, I cant. You know all missions are classified, no matter what type of mission it is I cant tell you… unless its an emergency." Tsunade took a sip of "water".

"Can you at least tell me when she's coming back?" Sasuke said anxiously.

"Goodness Sasuke, your face is getting red."

"YOU KNOW WHA-!" Sasuke almost blurted out something that could send him straight to jail.

"Tsunade." Gaara stepped in.

"You seem happy?" _'did you get laid?' _Tsunade thought.

"Leave Uchiha, we have important business to discuss. Your presence is not needed. Go play with that prostitute down the street." Gaara announced.

Tsunade, "What? We have a prostitute in Konoha?" taking another sip of her sake- I mean "water".

Gaara, " Yeah, she has pink hair and a huge forehead. "

Sasuke blinked. Gaara and Tsunade looked over.

Gaara, "Seems the Uchiha here knows about her."

Tsunade, "My, my Sasuke. This is not something we Konoha ninja's do."

Sasuke grinded his teeth "I never liked you."

"Who said you needed to?" Gaara said with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"You have to be respectful to the Kazekage Sasuke!" Tsunade said angered as Sasuke stomped out.

"Have fun Sasuke-Chan." Sasuke left the room.

"Kazekage, you are awfully happy is there a reason?" Gaara smiled evilly," No reason."

-

**Review for me please. I love the hefty ones! Ten-fifteen reviews!!!**

**(Edited)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone likes Gaara…hehehe so do I!!! but its going to be like this: **

**HINA/SASU(you've seen this but he's going to try to take control…again) **

**HINA/ITACHI all the deceiving, manipulating Uchiha's! -giggle- ) **

**HINA/GAARA( he's so going to save the day! Oh I love you!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 7, Mission complete, another mission started back to Konoha i go!**

Gaara left the Hokage's office the smile on his face wiped away. _'That was embarrassing…at least it worked.' _Gaara thought as he walked off into the village shops.

Tsunade was shocked! The event replayed in her mind like a broken record, repeating and repeating.

Moments ago she heard the thing Gaara was less likely to ever say. Who knew he thought in such a way? A blush crept upon Tsunade's face. _' with one of ours?! To think he has such a mind.'_

Shizune stepped in. "Tsunade? What's with you? You're blushing like crazy! Is this because of your 'water'?!"

"I rather it be the sake!" Tsunade motioned to Shizune to come over.

-moments later-

"my, my…"

"I know."

-

"This is why I don't teleport!" Hinata was completely drained of chakra, lying on the ground exhausted. Thankfully someone happened to walk passed her.

" Excuse me ya need some help? You cant be lying in the middle of the street." the young woman said kneeling down.

"Yes, I need to give something to the Kazekage." the woman laughed as she pulled Hinata up effortlessly off the ground.

" HA. The Kazekage's not going to be here for a while. What do you need to give the little shit?"

"Um, your Tamari right?" Hinata said panting slightly, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"I have to give him a scroll. My Hokage said it wasn't that important but she said to deliver it directly to him." Hinata handed Tamari the scroll.

"Oh my gosh! That bitch, she told you this wasn't important?! Gaara's been waiting for this! What's up with your village and giving false information?" Tamari huffed.

"well, its not your fault. We need Kankuro's ass in here!…lets go!"

"If that stupid scroll was really important Gaara should get off his own ass and get it himself!" Kankuro moaned tiredly as he slowly walked into the room, dragging his feet on the floor, "What's he doin' anyway? Stalkin' that lil' gay kid in Konoha again? I swear he's gay..." **( a/: If you want more of Kankuro read: Lazy n' happy's stories. A good place to find GAARA/HINA loven'. Also this sentence was brought to you by him…so, yes! AND the little gay kid is…SASUKE…but he's not really gay.)**

Tamari grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her inside. She handed Hinata a vial. "Drink it. Your going back to Konoha."

-

"Brother, are you telling everyone that I'm dead?" Itachi said in a joyful tone. He walked towards Sasuke, his robe dragging on the floor beneath him. Coming at Sasuke from behind.

" You are dead. 'He' killed you!" Sasuke said breathing in slowly. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest, whispering in his ear," He killed no one."

"NO!" Sasuke woke up. He was drenched in sweat, panting heavily. 'he's dead …he's dead…!' he looked over towards the chair beside him. There his brother sat.

"Sasuke, you've changed." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke was engulfed with shock. He still tried to speak not showing his fear…his huge amount of fear," Have I?"

"you've become more aggressive, …towards women." Sasuke became more focused but then confused.

"Have you been watching me?" Itachi gave him a smirk.

"I watch you everyday every night. I know everything Sasuke. EVERYTHING." Sasuke started to breathe awkwardly. " What I don't understand is how you can screw every girl in this hell whole but one. The one that counts the most you can not have. Why is this Sasuke?"

It was true. Why is it that Sasuke could have everyone and everything but one? He knew very well that Hinata had no interest in him and yet he still went on knowing his affections towards her would never be returned.

" Miss Hyuga is very beautiful." Itachi said with a slight interest towards her.

"Sasuke, how would you handle it? If I were the one to take her?"

-

" We're here Hinata! I want you to go give the scroll to Gaara, because I'm not going to and neither is Kankuro's lazy ass over there. Go give the denial to Gaara and…good luck." they watched Hinata run off. Then they left.

'_I've only been gone for a couple of days I wonder what's been going on.' _

Hinata walked into town and saw no one. The feeling of nervousness rose once more. She came up to the ramen stand where she happened to see them, Gaara and Naruto.

"Kazekage, I have something for you." she handed Gaara the scroll. He took it, then read it.

" You can throw this away, I've already taken care of the problem." Gaara handed Hinata the scroll back.

"oh, this mission sucks." she sat down and dropped all her supplies on the ground.

"ramen please? I don't care which kind." Hinata said while lying her head on the table top in front of her.

"hey Gaara, what was the scroll for?" Naruto asked.

"I demolished a village and I needed to get conformation from Konoha."

"why did you need Konoha's approval?" Naruto asked. Hinata listened to the conversation too tired to get up or eat the ramen the man prepared for her.

Gaara smirked," Because the village is in-between Konoha and Suna. Though, I need no ones approval. I can destroy what I want. No one, not even Konoha can stop me. The village was troublesome anyways, there was no need for it to be there. The people in the village were all idiots they couldn't even protect themselves for a 'small' wave of sand. It was like Naruto times 500."

"are you saying I'm an idiot Gaara?!" Naruto said.

' _he killed, more than 500 people and their village?!' _Hinata suddenly had the energy to move. She wanted to get as far away as possible. From this man. Was it that every guy she knew was a kook?

She got up grabbed her stuff and walked away, she didn't need the details. Hinata walked to her apartment. Foul memories returning to her mind. The whole reason she left. She walked up the stairs and took the key from her pocket to open the door. As soon as she put the key into the knob she felt a chill run down her spine.

She opened the door and saw him standing there.

**Yeah, well…review. I talk too much. 10-15 reviews and you know what you get.**

**EXTRA Sakura's story:**

Sakura stepped into the empty gas station, long day of searching for the 'daddy' of her baby deserved a Mr. Slush. She walked up to the old, saggy guy in front and gave him the money.

"hello Sakura. Are you here for the slushy king?"

"what?"

"I heard you were pregnant, I will take full responsibility for the baby." the old, saggy man lifted his hand, it was his pledge.

"EW! I have never done it with you, YOU the gas station guy. I would NEVER! That's just disgusting." Sakura said completely disgusted.

" how can you not remember the beautiful moments we had together at the Mr. Slush machine? How do you think I got the pet name 'Slushy King'?"

Sakura was about to barf it could be morning sickness or the fact that the father was most likely this man, THE _CRUSTY_ OLD GUY THAT WORKS AT THE GAS STATION!

**( no offence to anyone that works at the gas station!!!)**


	8. the other uchiha comes for you

ok now M. everything in the last chapter could be forgotten except the part where Hinata comes back and Itachi's and Sasuke's conversation because that's what matters the most here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8, getting too attached... Itachi's turn.

She opened the door and Naruto was standing there, ramen and all with Gaara by his side. With the breeze that passed by Hinata flew into Gaara's hair, he looked like a super model! tssss... HOTT!

-jk-

She opened the door and the first thing she saw wasn't such a surprise. Its not like she could avoid him forever. There he stood, the famous Sasuke Uchiha. He looked relaxed and uncomfortable at the same time. He had a somewhat restless look on his face.

What could Hinata do? She told him she would be with him. But ran away, only for a week but, still ran away. She could only imagine how he felt when he realized she wasn't home.

Hinata walked inside and closed the door. Sasuke sat on a chair and watched as she unpacked all her belongings. His eyes never leaving her. She could feel his eyes watching her every move. Would she be able to do anything about him? Would he be there forever, intently watching her.

She looked up but he wasn't there. She whirled around knowing he would be behind her. Before she could say or do anything he took her jaw and forcefully put his lips to hers. She tried taking her hands and pushing his face away but he just put more force into the kiss. He took her hands and entwined his own fingers with hers keeping her hands stable and her body locked in.

There was no reason to fight him anymore. She obviously had no chance against him and couldn't get away. So, she kissed him back. Gripping his hands as much as he gripped on to hers. Hinata was going forward and not going back.

Surprisingly Sasuke pulled back, "I thought you didn't like him?" 'Sasuke' smiled.

She blinked a few times and realized she was tricked.

-POOF-

It wasn't Sasuke she was kissing it was Itachi. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, he then relaxed.

" That kiss had much force in it, miss Hyuga and some desire I might add." Itachi said with much amusement in his tone.

Hinata bit her lip. The force was for the effect it was determination to get the 'task' complete. Who knows there might have been desire or lust in her kiss. Maybe Sasuke's efforts weren't useless, if this was actually Sasuke he would have gotten what he wanted and maybe after he would have left her alone. It seems no one can deny the Uchiha charm even if it is forceful it is alluring.

Itachi, "hmm…what do you think Sasuke would say if he saw this? You kissing me, finally giving affection towards the Uchiha that is not him."

"I-I- I don't know…?" she was speechless. It would be a surprise to Itachi if she did have something to say. Itachi was the best at surprising anyone.

" I know what effect you have on him. I know what you do to his insides when you walk by, or when you look at him. His blood pulses through his body, and his heart beat increases. That's how much he wants you...your body." Itachi said it slowly while looked deep into her eyes. Lust…the sexual need, her desire.

Itachi laughed, he was getting way too attached. He leaned in closer , breathing slowly. They're lips touched, Hinata winced. Was she able to do this? Saying no to Sasuke but yearning for his brother?

"This is not right…" Hinata whispered as she slightly pulled back.

"Its not supposed to be." Itachi whispered back kissing her once more. Hinata placed her hand on his cheek caressing his face, pulling it closer to hers.

'Sasuke, how can you not succeed in this simple task? I would have her by the end of the night and you…spending all your time and not even getting close to this point? You are pitiful. You should have died with the others. If I knew you were so limited, you are a disgrace Sasuke. Hmm, she appeals to me in many ways...I will take her.'

Hinata let go of him and moved her face away. "I cant…" she said breathless.

"That's what makes it exciting." Itachi said getting restless.

She shook her head. "I don't want to, even if Sasuke's-"

Itachi picked her up going down the hall. She clung to him not wanting to fall. "Sasuke does it all the time. He's very unfaithful. You and I together would be the ultimate revenge." Itachi said getting excited.

Hinata's sexual desire subsided when hearing this:_' revenge?'_ "I'm not like that. I would never do something so low as to take revenge upon someone, anyone in fact. I- you should leave." Hinata tried to get out of Itachi's grasp, he didn't let her go, just hold her tightly against himself. He continued walking until he found her bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed and began to undress her. It was like he didn't hear a single word she said.

"I-Itachi I said-" she was surprised when the cool air hit her flesh.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you." he promised as he moved closer crawling towards her, he looked…hungry.

" You cant promise me anything." he stopped.

" If you stay with me, in time you will allow me to do anything with you and your body." he said it like it was fact.

"I-I'm not going to do this…",Hinata sat there trying to zip and button herself back up. He caught her hands and forced her back into a laying position.

"You will."

Okay, I need to get serious. Well review! 10-15 reviews! Cha-cha! "It seems no one can deny the Uchiha charm even if it is forceful it is alluring." i love that sentence!


	9. Chapter 9

**Read bottom when done! i love all who review. **

The first word of everyone's review was either a profanity or an surprised reaction. That was beautiful :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 9, My interest:**

(after Hinata ran off)

"So Naruto, that is the Hyuga?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, Hinata? She's the Hyuga. Why do you ask? You need to know about her or something?" Naruto said before slurping the rest of his ramen.

Gaara peered over to him and with a calm tone said, " Yes."

Naruto put down his bowl and wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve, he then shifted in his chair. "What do you need to know about her? There's not much information I can give you. Only that she is really quiet, has no temper, easy to get along with, a little weird,-she grew out of that but did grow into some huge knockers- hates being the center of attention - well that's what I think cause she's always in the background- and she's with Sasuke, though I still think she's pretty clean."

"How would you know that?" Gaara said.

"Well, Hinata doesn't seem like the type of person that would be all into that. She'd probably wait till she's married or something, And the fact that she is a Hyuga and is very important to the clan -since she's the one that's going to take over- they wouldn't let her do something so dirty." Naruto said getting up.

"hmm…"

At that moment Sasuke flew by them going in the direction of Hinata's apartment.

Naruto laughed," I sense action. You want to go fallow Gaara, I thinks its near Hinata's apartment?"

"Sure lets go." Gaara disappeared and Naruto ran to catch up to Sasuke.

-

(Gaara arived before the rest :)

_' Powerful chakra, it couldn't be hers. What's going on?'_ Gaara was in the apartment already, he kicked the door in then placed it back in the frame neatly with his sand. He walked down the hall and stopped when he hit the room with the chakra.

Gaara was starting to get excited, the familiar rush was returning from the last killing. Sand leaked out of his gourd preparing for a beautiful battle. It landed on the floor and attached itself to the walls that surrounded Gaara's form. A few hand signs where made and the reaction of the sand was like an explosion. The whole wall in front of him collapsed and crumbled before him. Sand started to sieve into the room.

Hinata was on the bed with her top and bottom unzipped looking unprepared for how much pain she would be in if Gaara wasn't there. Itachi was already up and completely clothed** (a/n: he never took his clothes off)** eyes red with sharingan.

" I was expecting Sasuke. But Gaara of the sand…this is our first encounter is it not?" Itachi smiled.

Gaara looked at both of them uninterested. " Yes." sand slowly crawled forward nearing Itachi's left leg.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived. Watching not doing anything to interrupt the fight that was about to begin.

Itachi moved back just stepping into a mound of sand. "Wrong move Sabaku." Itachi's eyes quickly changed into the mangekyo sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Itachi yelled. He noticed Gaara 's body wasn't going limp. "What's going on? This has never happened, what did you do?!" Sand crept up Itachi's leg, foiling now around his body, covering his arms and upper torso.

Gaara smiled wickedly," You mean your torturing jutsu? Where you trap my mind in illusions of which I cannot imagine, where you torture me mentally and do nothing physically making me suffer for seconds but days in mind? Humph."

Itachi glared, breathing heavily because of the pressure on his lungs. The sand tightened.

"You cant corrupt my mind with such illusions that would make me suffer, because they are not part of my imagination, its my _reality_!"

"Dessert coffin!"

Sand from every inch of the apartment attached to Itachi's body covering everything. Gaara lifted his hand and chuckled," Are you ready to die? …I don't need an answer!"

"Dessert funeral!"

Gaara closed his hand. Sand collided.

"NO!" Hinata yelped.

"I didn't do anything." Gaara said still calm as ever.

They all noticed. Itachi used a replacement jutsu. Sand crept back into the gourd. Gaara looked over to Hinata that was being zipped up by Sasuke.

"That was smart of you not to interfere Sasuke." Gaara turned, "You might have died if you did." with that Gaara left and Naruto fallowed.

Hinata looked over to Gaara that was walking away. During the battle he took occasional glances at her. By Hinata this was not unnoticed. She kept her eyes on him the whole time. Hinata looked back up at Sasuke that was feeling much pain.

He breathed," You're staying with me tonight." Hinata could not object there was a wall missing in her apartment. Sasuke picked her up and fled off.

-

"I feel bad for Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Why? He's a stupid piece of shit that plays with prostitutes all day. He should be having fun getting HPV from the little whore that parades her vagina around the village." Gaara said.

"You can be so harsh sometimes. I mean that you can easily defeat Itachi and so can I but then when it comes to Sasuke its like the ultimate task." Naruto stated.

Gaara, "Oh well, who's fault is that? We need to go to the Hokage's office and ask to get that wall fixed so Hinata doesn't have to stay with dick head."

"Did you always have such a foul mouth Gaara?" Naruto asked surprised.

" You think that's bad? You don't want to go anywhere near my thoughts."

' he's so strange…'

"Hey Naruto, while we're here I think you should get checked." Gaara said still mellow and calm as ever.

"you address such a scary thing so calmly, sometimes I wonder about you."

"as do I…"

-

Everyone please have safe sex, seriously.

Anyways! Writing this made me love Gaara so much more. Ahh! BEAUTIFUL!

PLEASE READ!

Review: you know how to do it. I mean even anonymous people can do it. This time I'm not putting a 10-15 range. I'm going to see how high I can go with this chapter, I'd be happy if I got to 20 or 25.

Me love you! Chibismiles!!


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm being such a GREEDY BITCH! I missed writing too much to do what I've been doing! **

**Yeah and only the Uchiha's do _that_ to Hinata. (Bastards!) but she will go to one of them willingly in the end :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 10, His decision**

Hinata was sobbing silently in the corner. She couldn't control the tears leaking out of her eyes. She was finally going into the long awaited shock. Sasuke just watched her. He knew everything he's been doing was just…wrong because everything he's done led to this, his brother wanting possession of her. Now she was in danger.

"Hinata…" Sasuke extended his arm to touch her shoulder but when he came close enough to touch her she flinched.

"Why do you put me though so much Sasuke?" Hinata said while breathing heavily, looking away from him. "Do you like when I'm in pain? When I'm being hurt?"

"No. I just…" Sasuke had nothing to say.

"You have no excuse for what you've done to me. Being unfaithful and lying, it all leads to this...your brother." She couldn't complete the sentence, but it was all so understandable.

Hinata knew this was partly her fault as well. It wasn't all him to be blamed on, but she did it anyway. Saying things that would dig deep into his skin and burn. If sasuke just left her alone none of this would happen.

He looked at Hinata. Her soft, pale skin with sparkling tears rushing down her cheeks coming from the straining eyes that were avoiding his own. Her beauty remarkable, it amazed him so to know she was here before him but still out of his grasp.

"Me being unfaithful is something that I don't understand myself. **(A/n: LIA!)** Hinata you are not to be forced anymore, you can leave me and I will understand. Just please…" -he placed his hand on her cheek making her eyes lock on to his.- " just stay here for one night. With no worries that come from me."

"Sasuke, you will let me be?" She asked innocently. Her freedom, from him...

Sasuke was definitely stupid, with patience he could have everything he wanted. But he screwed up. Never has he regretted something as much as this. If he had stayed they way he was Hinata would happily be his. _Willingly_, she would come to him, kiss him, give him all pleasures he longed for, and eventually become his wife. Now it would never happen because of the stupid decisions he has made.

How can he let her be? She is amazing and so innocent. Can he let her go? For Sasuke Hinata wasn't just his sinful pleasure... or maybe she was?

"I have to go, I-I need air." Sasuke ran out of the room knowing he had to control himself.

Hinata breathed and placed herself on the bed. It was too much. Everything was too much. She couldn't handle it.

-

(With Gaara and Naruto in the Hokage's office…Sasuke bashing in here you have been warned!)

"Okay tell me again why we need to fix an apartment wall?" Tsunade said in a livid tone.

Naruto didn't want to speak every time he did Tsunade would throw something at him.

So Gaara stepped in, "You know rooster butt?"

Tsunade looked at him with a questioning face," I don't recall…"

"The, the guy that plays with the village slut?"

"hmm?" Tsunade's eyes turned into slits, she was trying hard to figure out who this was. But it sounded very familiar.

"The guy that has the stick shoved up his ass? Um, he thinks he's superior but really an emo douche?" Gaara said getting slightly aggravated at describing him.

"SASUKE! Oh, yes, yes how does this connect with the apartment wall?

"Well, his brother was going to rape the Hyuga and Naruto and I saved her. In the process the wall kind of…exploded."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You're telling me that Uchiha Itachi was in the village?! AND trying to rape Neji?!"

"No, Hinata." Gaara stated still with no emotion or change of tone.

"Well, Hyuga Hinata. This is not good. Hmm, this is serious. If Uchiha Itachi is after her we need to have her relocated. Kazekage, would you mind if I ask you a favor?"

"No." Gaara said. Gaara knew exactly what Tsunade was going to say.

"When you leave will you take Hinata with you? I mean we of course would receive permission from the clan, not like we need it but would you be able to take her?"

_'At least she can think with all that alcohal in her system...'_

"I'll think about it."

With that Naruto and Gaara left.

" So your going to take Hinata with you to Suna?" Naruto asked surprised with how all this turned out.

"Yes, she just better not be a pain. If she is then she will be sent back here to get raped by both the Uchiha's."

Naruto laughed. "Hinata is very low maintenance she…she's actually near perfect except that stutter and turning red thing." Naruto placed his hands behind his head, relaxing a bit.

"We'll see." Gaara looked over, was he interested in her? Gaara brushed it off. Nothing was perfect and nothing was worthy of being with him. Or was he not worthy of her?

Tomorrow, Gaara would take Hinata to suna.

So short! I'm so sorry! Oh well, I'm not going to pull one of those things anymore that sucked for me and I guess some of you. I'll go back to the normal thing 10-15 reviews please! It was a bit sucky this chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

**read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto**

**Chapter 11, His grip loosens and Gaara's grip tightens:**

The sun finally came up. Hinata was sitting silently waiting for it's arrival. She quickly went to the bathroom cleaned herself up and ran out the front door not even giving a goodbye to Sasuke.

"Goodbye Hinata..." Sasuke said. Looking at the door. Her freedom was granted and she seemed thrilled.

She ran down the stairs and 'coincidently' met up with the one and only Gaara. He stood there with amazing posture, and a stern emotionless face.

"I've come to retrieve you Hyuga." His tone matching his look.

Hinata stood there a bit shocked. She was leaving?

"Where am I to go?" Hinata said trying not to be frightened by the intimidating man.

"You will be coming to Suna with me. You are going to be relocated until we know the Uchiha is gone. Go to your home and collect all of your belongings. I'll meet you by the gate in 30 minutes. Don't waste my time." Gaara said harshly, looking like he didn't care at all.

"Yes." she rushed to her apartment looking for things under the sand and dry wall. She went through her closet and selected the first things she saw. Packing light would be good. She grabbed the few things she needed to survive and fled to the gate where Gaara was waiting patiently.

She got to the gate._' only took her 10 minutes. It would take Tamari hours.'_ Gaara thought while she placed herself next to him.

They started walking not wasting any time. Hinata knew it was better not to ask questions. She sighed. Everything was moving way too fast.

Gaara looked to his side to see the Hyuga keeping up with him. It amazed him that she didn't have an emotional breakdown, the shock was already done and over with, it was the breakdown part he was waiting for. He picked up his pace going a bit faster. To his surprise she did as well not wanting to get left behind.

After running for nearly an hour they slowed their pace. Them running made a great change in travel time. They would be able to arrive in about 5 more minutes just on walking.

The trip was quiet though, not much was being said. Actually nothing at all was said. Hinata felt nervous. She was traveling with a killer, a _previouse_ demon/killer. She looked down, holding her belongings close to her chest. By now everyone at the Hyuga compound would be eating peacefully, not caring that she was being tracked down or fallowed by an assassin that wanted to rape her.

After Hinata was with Sasuke everyone, including her father was very pleased, somewhat relieved actually. Without asking Sasuke got a blessing from the head Hyuga to get married. That gave Sasuke more power in his plans. Hinata knew her being with Sasuke would boost her position with her father. A reason she agreed to be with him. A stupid reason.

"We're here." Hinata looked up. The trees faded a while back and the sand was creeping in. she scanned the beige area, there was not much of anything. Last time she was here she was quickly escorted back for reasons unknown to her.

Hinata looked at Gaara once more. His cold features not matching the heat of the area. At least she was on friendly terms with the other siblings. It excited her to know she knew someone in the huge wasteland.

As soon as they walked through the gate into the village many sand ninja came to greet the Kazekage and also ask why the Hyuga was there beside him. Gaara didn't answer any of the questions just walk by them with a cold expression plastered on his face. They quickly backed away and continued doing what they were doing moments ago.

"Fallow me." he said seeming tired.

Hinata nodded and fallowed like she was supposed to. Gaara led her to the main building right smack dab in the middle of the village. With no warning Gaara jumped and landed on the balcony above them gracefully and effortlessly not even acknowledging the door. Hinata did the same, but not as clean, tumbling over herself.

When she landed the first thing she saw was Tamari. Gaara disappeared and was completely out of sight.

"Hey, welcome back." Tamari said in her deep voice.

"Yeah. Um, do you know where I'm supposed to go?" Hinata said getting more nervous.

"Yes you're going to be sleeping in the room down the hall to your left." Tamari pointed to the door.

Before Hinata could thank her Gaara stepped back in. "No, your sleeping in my room."

-

"Tsunade, you have to stop drinking! This is not good for you." Shizune said disappointed.

"Shizune! I can do whatever I want I'm the Hokage! Now, go to the store and get me some more sake. And bring the pig too! That constant snorting is killing my head."

"What pig?" Shizune asked highly confused. "I left the pig at home…?"

"That, that pink thing right there." she pointed at what was right to her.

Shizune blinked, "Um, Tsunade-Sama that's Sakura."

"GOODNESS Sakura, lay off the ho-hoes. HA, get it? Get it? Ho-hoes?? Sakura's a HO!" Tsunade wailed.

"I'm pregnant! And I don't eat ho-hoes I eat ding-dongs." Sakura clarified.

Tsunade busted out laughing, her statement could be taken many ways. It also could make the first statement true…which it was.

Shizune looked at Sakura and couldn't help but snicker. Still she needed to get back to work! "Tsunade you're wasted! You need to sober up because we need to track down the Uchiha. This is a serious matter that you must attend to." Shizune said trying to be as serious as possible.

" I'm sober enough to make the decisions. A-hem." she cleared her throat. "Get all the high ranked ninja's out there to scan the area and come back to me with all the information. Make sure that Itachi doesn't know where Hinata is located."

Shizune was shocked this was a pretty good decision. "You're lucky you have a high tolerance for alcohol!"

-

"Idiots, they are all idiots. Scan the area…I'm right here and you don't even know it." Itachi grinned. _'I can find her. No matter what you do, she wont be in hiding for very long.'_ he then vanished. Searching wouldn't take long.

-

Naruto walked down the long dirt road. He wasn't hungry or sad he was just bored. There weren't many missions to go on and most of his friends had other things to do. He kicked the rock in front of him again, and again and KICK!

Whap!

"Bastard!" Naruto looked up. It was Sasuke holding his nose like it was about to disconnect from his face.

Naruto blinked and then gave off his wide smile, "Hehehe, sorry Sasuke didn't see ya there."

"Oh my god my nose!" Sasuke screamed. Trying to stop the blood from coming out of his nose and dripping on to his clothing.

"I said I was sorry. Jeez what a baby, I didn't even kick that hard." Naruto said brushing off the matter.

" My nose…it's swelling!" Sasuke said sounding like he inhaled helium out of a balloon.

Suddenly Shizune appeared before the both of them. "Oh my god, Sasuke your nose! What happened?"

"This idiot kicked me in the face."

"Whoa, Sasuke its changing colors!" Naruto said a bit excited.

" We'll treat it. Right now we need you two. We have a mission." Shizune alerted.

-

"E-e-excuse me?" Hinata's eyes widened. Tamari's brow went up.

"You heard me. You'll be sleeping in my room. I'll escort you there." Gaara said stepping out again waiting by the door.

" Wha- I-I-…w-wait!"

"Hinata, he's messing with you. He probably wants you there because of the security. The Kazekage's room has the best surveillance and since you're in hiding that's the best spot for you. Anyways…"- Tamari paused and whispered into Hinata's ear,-"Gaara's never in his room, and if he is he never sleeps. He has terrible nightmares."

"Oh." Hinata breathed, _'what a relief.' _she thought as she walked towards the door to fallow Gaara.

Tamari laughed, "What a good girl."

She stepped out and Gaara quickly started moving. Hinata fallowed cautiously. They went down the longest hall to meet stairs at the end, He went up the stairs and went down another hall not as long, turning to meet double doors. He gave her a key and left.

Hinata opened the doors. The room was very dim and looked unused. Everything inside was brand-new but dusty, or sandy. All the furniture was a nice beige or dark brown. The only thing that looked out of place was a small teddy bear sitting lopsided on the middle of the bed. She placed her things neatly beside it and decided to open the window. She sat on the bed and picked up the bear.

"How long am I supposed to stay here?" she asked it. She then sighed.

(with Gaara)

"Sooo, Gaara, how long is the princess staying here?" Tamari asked a bit interested in why he brought the Hyuga here in the first place.

"Don't know." Gaara said sitting at his huge desk, papers piled around everywhere.

"Why'd you bring her here? I know she needs to be hidden but you could care less, if it was somebody else you'd let them rot."

Kankuro walked pass them in the hallway, "He likes her!"

Tamari looked up at Gaara to see his reaction. Nothing. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did…" _' I would be really surprised if you did' "_she's a cutie, and a Hyuga, was it Hyuga?"

"Yes." Gaara said still looking at the papers.

"She's so innocent. Maybe I should take her out. We can go have some fun, 'party hardy'!" Tamari said. Gaara still had no reaction.

"We could…I don't know, pick up some guys?" Tamari looked at him. He blinked, his trigger.

"Yup I'm going up there right now, we can go party with some HOTT guys!" Tamari said getting excited. She stood up. Sand quickly wrapped around her ankle and wrist. She looked over at Gaara, "You're helping me with paper work." he smiled.

Tamari grunted then smiled slightly when Gaara looked back down. '_Hyuga princess you better be prepared, Gaara seems to have a slight interest in you…'_

I'm sick! I don't feel good at all! I'm sitting here in my south park t-shirt, baggy pajama pants, with my black socks with pink dots and a blue robe sippen' hot tea with a groggily head and messed up throat and when I sit I feel like my whole body's moving. Did someone drug my tea?

Oh well, I need to get to school tomorrow, I've been off for two days and that's not such a good thing. Wednesday school Wednesday school Wednesday school! Luckily it will be a half day for me so I don't have to suffer as much! Yay!

Anybody know of any good Kiba/Hina fics or Gaara/Hina fics??

10 -15 reviews for the sick girl over here! Jeez, I feel crappy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto**

**Chpater 12, To the club we go!**

Its been two long days since Hinata first arrived in Suna. She's gone nowhere at all, stuck in the Kazekage's room with nothing but her clothes and the teddy bear. Every so often Kankuro would stop by to give her, her meals and if she was lucky Tamari would come to visit.

Hinata walked towards the door, turning the knob softly opening it, making a small creek noise. She peered outside. No one at all. She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Where are you going?" someone said behind her. She turned to see Tamari.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air…? Do you need anything?" Hinata stated not knowing what she should say or if she was doing something wrong.

"No, I just came up here to talk like usual." Tamari said calmly. "but it seems we have a change of plans." she grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the main office down stairs. "Come along Hinata, you mustn't waste the partying time!" Tamari practically sang.

"Y-yes." Hinata said trying to keep up.

Tamari rudely and roughly slammed open the door and placed Hinata in front of her. "Gaara!"

He looked up, not surprised it was her making all the racket.

"Hinata here has something to say to you!" she looked down at Hinata's face which was pink turning red. "Go on Hinata tell him." she urged.

"I-I-I…um, I-" Hinata started stumbling over her words.

Tamari, "She wants to go outside, but we need your permission first. I'll escort her, you know I'm a good chaperone!" she pleaded.

Gaara turned his attention back to the paper he held up.

"This is crazy I don't need permission from you. Come Hinata!" Tamari turned and stopped, she saw the sand twirling in front of her. His threat.

Gaara's eyes looked up from his paper to Hinata's. Her facial expression was not unpredictable but very predictable. She wasn't scared just extremely embarrassed. He thought, she's been locked up for two days, not making any sound or making obnoxious requests. The least he could do was let her out for a small amount of time.

"Hyuga, you can go outside. Thirty minutes, if your not back in that time I'll be the one to bring you back." Gaara warned.

She nodded, "Thank you." Hinata ran out the door.

The sand that twirled fell to the ground, moving its way back to where it came from.

"Tamari, anything happen to her… you know what's going to happen to you."

"So protective of the little Hyuga princess. Geese!" Tamari said making fun of her little brother.

-

"You all know what groups you're in, and you know what areas you have to search. GO NOW!" Tsunade yelled at them.

"I liked her better when she was wasted." Shikamru whispered to Choji who quickly agreed.

"Shikamru!!" Tsunade yelled. "Get me some more coffee!"

"What a drag." Shikamru complained.

And all the teams were off.

-

" She's not here? Then where can she be?" Itachi scanned everywhere for the girl, nowhere was she found.

Sudden movements were heard from behind him, quickly he activated his sharingan and vanished before the ninja's could catch him. He traveled through the green lush, trying to avoid contact with anybody. Soon after he saw a blur.

"Urgh! Why are you always in my way?" Itachi yelled at Naruto.

Of course, this is Naruto he didn't reply, rashly he attacked, doing nothing that Tsunade had ordered. But then again this _is_ Uchiha Itachi, he wasn't going to get a beat down by Naruto. He avoided the attack instantly only making Naruto fall flat on his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He jumped in.

"Sasuke what are you doing?! Idiot!" Naruto said getting slammed hard against the ground once again.

Sasuke, "This is my fight!"

"Well, you could have fought him a long time ago INSTEAD OF LYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!!" Naruto said giving Itachi a good solid punch to the face.

"I don't have time for you fox. Mangekyo sharingan!"

"Naruto don't look into his eyes!" Sasuke yelled but it was too late.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Naruto's body fell limp. Itachi walked towards Sasuke that was in complete shock, too frightened to move his feat. He smiled evilly.

" Where is the one that is going to repair our clan?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know…" Sasuke honestly said avoiding his eyes.

"But you do. You see when I find her do you know what I'm going to do with her?" Itachi laughed.

"You'll be dead before you get to her." Sasuke threatened.

"And who's going to kill me?"

No response.

"You see brother, what I'm going to do is have my hands all over her body, fondle with her as much as possible, have the pleasure you will never have and then when I'm through I'll give her a slow and painful death, like mother and father and if I'm lucky you'll get to witness her death!" itachi said and dissapeared.

-

"OK!" Tamari said excited.

They were finally outside. Hinata breathed in the fresh sandy air of the desert village. A different place, a different scent.

Tamari turned towards Hinata," So, there is this really awesome club I want to bring you to. I mean if you want have fun." she said now leading the way.

"But we only have 30 minutes, I don't think we'll have enough time to go to a club. I think the Kazekage just intended this time to be for stretching out and going for a little walk around the village."

"We're wasting time!" Tamari said while whipping out her fan. "Remember this?" hopping onto the fan, floating. "hop on, it's a little too far for a walk."

"o-okay." she jumped on and they were off.

**(they're at the club now)**

"WOOOO!" tamari screamed in the loud crowd of people.

"Hinata hold my drink!" Hinata took it and tried getting out of the people jumping around like animals. She put the drink down and looked at the glowing clock above the DJ way up front. Her eyes widened at the sight. She's been gone for almost an hour and a half.

She tried going through the crowd of people again towards Tamari, trying to warn her about the time but the place was just way too packed. She would have to leave Tamari there and go back to the Kazekage's quarters. She ran out the back door.

That was a bad decision.

"Damn, I'm in an alley." Hinata said looking around her. _'And I'm not alone.' _

**IM NOT SICK ANYMORE!!! But I still feel a little woozy. Thank you for the support, everyone that reviewed! My friend left her DDR at my house, now, I'm so addicted!!!**

**Next chapter: finding and new connections**

**10-15 reviews for me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Chapter 13, Finding and New connections**

"Damn, I'm in an alley." Hinata said looking around her. _'And I'm not alone.' _

She turned to see two guys, most likely drunk as hell. One of them walked over to her and the other fallowed. " Hey baby." he said his breath lingering over to her nostrils. She was right he was completely wasted and he reeked of alcohol.

"Ugh." she said backing away disgusted.

The other one came forward, " What's wrong? You don't want to play with us?" he swung arm around her waist. Hinata brought her hands up to his chest pushing him away. "Eh, no."

"Awe!" he laid his head on her chest. "I can make it fun." he said poking her chest with one of his fingers. His friend behind him was staring at the wall laughing hysterically.

This had to stop, she had to be somewhere. She gathered chakra into the palms of her hands and quickly pushed the guy off of her. He passed out from the sudden shock and fell to the ground. Hinata quickly left the ally looking back once to see the other guy still laughing at the wall. She rolled her eyes and ran towards the Kazekage's office.

**-**

**(Gaara POV when Hinata and Tamari barged in UH, i mean Tamari barged in while dragging hinata. YES there.)**

Tamari rudely and roughly slammed open the door and placed Hinata in front of her.

"Gaara!" The bitch yelled in my ear. I looked down at the paper pretending to be interested in the stupid shit in front of me.

"Hinata here has something to say to you! Go on Hinata tell him." I looked up at her. "I-I-I…um, I-" Was this her attempt to speak? She's pretty lousy with communicating. I snickered a little in my mind. I'm such a hypocrite.

Tamari started to talk, I looked down back at the meaningless paper. I really didn't care about what she had to say. "She wants to go outside, but we need your permission first. I'll escort her, you know I'm a good chaperone!"

Too bad I couldn't block her out. Although I don't have the best eye contact I could hear every word that comes out of everyone's mouth…it sucks.

"This is crazy I don't need permission from you. Come Hinata!" she grabbed the girls arm and was about to leave when she saw the sand that I summoned twirling before her eyes. Ah, so many times I wanted to kill that woman but never actually did.

I looked at the Hyuga girl, into her eyes directly, she was shaking dramatically. It wasn't fear, I could sense if it was fear, but it was an extreme amount of embarrassment, for what reason I don't know?

"Hyuga, you can go outside. Thirty minutes, if your not back in that time I'll be the one to bring you back." of course I knew thirty minutes would not be the time she would be back in. maybe if she were alone she'd be back in fifteen but with Tamari, I wouldn't be surprised if she weren't back until tomorrow morning.

She nodded, thanked me politely and ran to the door waiting to see if my sister would join her. For a second there I forgot about the sand, I took it back. Tamari looked back at me.

"Tamari, anything happen to her…" -I paused.- "You know what's going to happen to you." she then said something ridiculous and ran out the door. As soon as they were outside I turned my chair around to watch them. Of course never would I trust something so valuable with Tamari. She hopped onto her fan and so did the Hyuga. _I was sure to fallow._

The time it took to get to the destination alone was 30 minutes. Tamari knew how long it would take and she didn't care, she took her time. The two entered the building and as did I, through the back. As I went in two came out.

I watched as the two mixed in with the crowd. I stayed in front unseen watching the Hyuga. She seemed very uncomfortable in this place. I took occasional glances at my sister, she seemed to be the center of attention with the guys, too bad they didn't know she was lesbian. **(jk) **But I kept my focus on the misplaced one. She looked almost terrified of the scene. It was like this for an hour.

Tamari asked the Hyuga to do something making her go to a table. The Hyuga looked to the front and I suddenly became uncomfortable and left. I went to the roof, soon after I heard the back door open. I looked down, standing at the edge of the building.

"Damn, I'm in an alley." I heard her say. And she wasn't alone. The two idiots from an hour ago were still there. One of them approached her and backed away the other came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. I felt a sudden urge to kill the man with my sand, strangling him to death till he pleaded for forgiveness, life, death,... anything. But I controlled myself breathing deeper. I saw the man touch her again, my self control was wavering. Luckily the girl was smart enough to shove the guy off of herself, hard enough to knock him out. She ran down the ally and back into the road.

I looked back down at the two men. I was not going to leave them untouched. They touched her, now they would have their arms ripped off by me. Or at least break them. It would only take a few moments to do.

-

(normal POV still in Suna with Hinata)

Hinata walked down the road trying to find out where she was going. Luckily she had enough chakra to teleport herself to or near the Kazekage's place. Making a few hand signs she then returned to where she belonged. She ran to the Kazekage's office and knocked softly.

"Yes?" Gaara said, his robe on looking like he never left his spot.

"Um…Kazekage, I'm sorry I'm late." Hinata said quietly.

"Gaara." He corrected, looking at her.

"Oh, yes Gaara, well I'm very sorry. I understand if you don't want me to leave again." she bowed.

"No, its fine. Did you have any trouble?" he looked at her bowing form. She came up her eyes a little wide with shock.

"No…" she lied turning her eyes to the ground.

"That's why you'll be going to be taking your breaks with me for now on. Goodnight Hinata." Gaara said with slight amusement in his tone.

Hinata turned and walked to the door towards the Kazekage's room.

-

She lay on the bed hugging the strange teddy bear. Even if it was only two hours of one event it was very tiring. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes getting comfortable.

-

Tsunade screamed at Sasuke. She couldn't believe he was so stupid to let Itachi leave without a fight from him first, he didn't even try.

"Get back out there! Naruto stay here and let me heal you." all the ninjas left the room going to search for Itachi. "I swear Naruto, if Itachi finds out Hinata's in Suna I don't know what's going to happen." she took a long sigh.

"Its okay, he wont find out. I'LL GET EM'!" Naruto said optimistically.

(outside the Hokage's office.)

"Suna? I didn't expect that one." Itachi said. "Well, Hinata are you ready to see me?"

Okay, I saw a freaky movie with my friends and O MY GAWD! I am so freaked out!! I slept with my sister two days in a row. I'm super paranoid and I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.

I love Gaara. I think he's so freaken' awesome. He's one of my fav characters. I swear the creator of 'Naruto' is freaking awesome to have made so many characters, all with such amazing character depth!! I praise you!

Everything so far is T but I splash a little M here a little M there you know how it is with me I'm like that. I'm thinking there will be an M scene with Gaara/Hina. I'm totally counting on that. Its been playing in my head for a while.

I talk too much 10-15 reviews!! And if you read all that crap that I wrote I highly appreciate it. _That means you like...(i guess) me, thank you. _

Chibismiles5-2-6-6

PS: sasuke's going to get beack into the story...dont worry about the trouble maker.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it is not long but yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah...sorry.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

**Chapter 14, His Finding:**

Hinata suddenly woke up from her short nights sleep. She looked up at the ceiling and breathed. Nothing particular was on her mind. Nothing too important.

She's felt pretty safe in Suna. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit homesick. No matter how crappy her family was, they didn't bug her when she decided to live alone they only ordered her to come back once and a while to visit, showing them all her limbs were intact.

Hinata replaced herself on the bed trying to make herself comfortable. She shut her eye lids thinking that it might help her get back to sleep. With five minutes of waiting she finally came to the conclusion of that not happening. For some odd reason she couldn't do it. She sat up in bed, using her elbows to lift herself up. She pursed her lips together.

She then stood, thinking maybe it was early morning and that she had slept a full night without knowing. She walked to the window and opened it slightly, peeking outside through the long curtains. It was no surprise to see absolutely nothing. It was pitch black and not a single thing was in view. Hinata shut the window and retreated to the bed.

Just then she heard something. A faint noise maybe? Her heart started to race and her blood started to pulse. She didn't want to turn around, but she didn't have to. He turned her around himself and laid her on the bed. He was on top of her! Hinata was going into complete shock.

"I-Itachi…" she blinked a few times seeing him getting closer to her, (if that was possible) he was leaning in. He placed a soft kiss on her trembling lips.

"Just as I remembered it." Itachi said looking into the white lavender tinted eyes. "Too bad you didn't enjoy it as much as I did." _'But you will in time.' _Itachi thought to himself.

Hinata had nothing to say to this, more like she couldn't say anything._'How did he find me?' _

" Didn't you miss me?" he whispered in her ear seductively.

She barely could see him in the dark. Only thing completely visible was his red piercing eyes.

He smiled. "Hinata, what would you say about you coming with me? I mean killing you for the sake of torturing my brother is almost a waste. Knowing your body will be used then crushed between my fingers after I have you beneath me, it's almost sad."

Hearing him say she was going to die... Hinata felt as if she was suffocating beneath him now. Unable to breath, take a sharp breath of air before her pain comes at her.

Hinata tried to focus her eyes on the door. _'isn't anybody coming for me?!'_ she screamed in her head. Her attention was back on the inescapable situation. She couldn't avoid looking at Itachi's crimson colored eyes, it was like she was in a trans. It was amazing enough that her eyes made its way to the door.

" Look at me Hinata, and give me your answer." he then smirked. "Just think of your options for a second, either way, I will have you. You cant stop that from happening. That choice was already made when you stepped onto the wrong path of the woods, when you spoke with me, when you trusted me enough to speak about your relationship with my brother that failed. So Hinata, you can come with me willingly and be claimed mine OR i can take you by force and then kill you in front of my brother." Itachi said.

**review for me and the little chapter. AND NEW STORY!!!! 'Forbidden Secret' (gaara and hinata...some other guys want hinata in there too...hehehe)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review!! I miss them.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

**Chapter 15, Time is all i needed:**

_'No ones coming for me! I'm going to die!'_ Hinata had to make a tough decision. She could say yes to becoming an Uchiha, and being with Itachi, doing the most terrible things known to man. Or she could say no and be brutally raped. Either way all would go well…(-.-')…maybe...no...

"Time is ticking. You cant make me wait Hinata. If you do, I'll just make the decision for you." Itachi said casually. Hinata started to cry more, her breathing became shallow as she looked towards the door once more.

Itachi fallowed her eyes, "No ones coming. They don't even know I'm here Hinata, they all think your safe and asleep." he pulled his head down closer to her, "But your not."

-

"Hokage. The area is secure, Uchiha Itachi's not in the area." Shikamru said sounding as bored as ever.

Tsunade looked at all the ninja's before her. Every single nin but one. " Now that we know where Uchiha Itachi is, where is Sasuke. That little shit better not be doing things he's not supposed to be!" Tsunade warned.

They all looked around, no Sasuke.

-

_' That bastard wont get near her! He wont touch her! He cant and wont. She doesn't belong to him… she doesn't even belong to me...anymore...'_ he thought, getting himself fired up.

"FUCK!!" he screamed allowed while running.

_'Why is he after her? She's done nothing wrong…nothing…she's done nothing to deserve this! You will die Itachi, and not because of the clan, because you laid eyes on her, because you touched her, because you breathe the air she breathes.'_

" You are going to hell and I'll be the one to take you there!" Sasuke said while jumping off the last tree and into Suna. He knew exactly where she'd be.

-

"A-are you still with A-Akatsuki?" Hinata said shakily while still looking at the door. She was trying to waste as much time as possible.

Itachi smiled, this meant she was considering being with him. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later but, why not now? The heriss,18, unbelievably beautiful and going into her sexual prime, she was perfect…for the Uchiha's anyway. It seemed the Uchiha's liked Hyuga meat.

They were the clan that the head Uchiha wanted to be mixed in with, why not start already? And with the two eldest siblings from each clan; Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Itachi. How beautiful was his plan?

-

Sasuke ran as fast as possible, sweat dripping off his face, he was almost at her location. Sasuke knew where Hinata was and he knew Itachi was with her. She would soon die if Sasuke isn't there.

Finally Sasuke found the building. He looked up, all the windows were locked. He didn't care anymore she was going to die!

Sasuke backed up and jumped through the window, shattering all the glass. His eyes widened at what he saw; absolutely nothing.

Itachi left and Hinata was with him.

WOAH! Hinata decided to go with Itachi!! Did any of you think Sasuke would try to help her out after all that crap? No, no I wouldn't. sorry for the delay of this chapter. 10-15 reviews would make me happy.

also i love that line,"You are going to hell and I'll be the one to take you there!" ...beautiful!!

Hmm…I like you all, thank you.


	16. TWIST IT UP

**Hey I made it longer! Wooo! Review!!! 10-15!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 16, His death and a new surprise:**

Tamari flew into the room.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?! Why are you here?" Tamari yelled, getting extremely angry.

"NO! What the hell are you guys doing? Have you noticed?? She's not here!! Hinata's not here! She's gone and its because you stupid people don't know how to protect her! If they told me where she was I would have never left her side! She would be with me and only me until I knew that mother fucker was dead!" Sasuke fumed. He was starting to go crazy. How could this happen?!

Sasuke then sped out of the room, jumping out of the window, fallowing Itachi's tracks.

"Damn bastard! Tell the Kazekage she's gone!" She yelled at a sand nin behind her.

"Tamari-san I came up to tell you that the Kazekage's been gone for more than a half hour."

Tamari smiled. '_Sasuke, Gaara's already ahead of the game. No matter how much you try and no matter what you say Gaara will top you off._' "Get Kankuro and a squad! We're going to get the Hyuga back!" Tamari yelled while jumping out the window.

-

"Why are you crying? You agreed to come with me, I don't understand why you shouldn't be overjoyed." Itachi said. He was holding her close to his body, running to a new destination.

Hinata breathed trying to make herself stop crying.

Would Itachi treat her well? Damn, who cares? As long as Hinata didn't die she would be fine.

It was now time to give up hope. It was not a time to trust other people anymore. She couldn't, she was now alone in this. Itachi being her only salvation or hell. The Hokage made Hinata leave to go to Suna and in Suna no one seemed to care about her existence, except Tamari that partied like there was no tomorrow.

They finally stopped in their "journey". He placed Hinata on a flat boulder and stared at her. They were now near a large body of water. Hinata looked around, she was surprised she was near any water at all. Wasn't she in the desert a few moments ago?

"Aren't you surprised at my amazing speed? How I can get to sand to water in the matter of minutes."

_'Stop flattering yourself. Have you ever heard of modesty?'_ Hinata tried to restrain herself from giving him a disgusted look and just rolled her eyes, giving off a big sigh.

Itachi's brows nit together. Hinata slumped down in her sitting position, her head being held by her hand. Itachi bent down and looked at her, she quickly looked away. He moved to the side where her eyes were, she looked the other way. Finally Itachi gave up and took Hinata's chin in his hand, gripping firmly. This way she couldn't look away even if she tried.

"What can I do to make you happy?" Itachi asked in a whisper. He looked down on her lips and brushed against them softly with his own. Before Itachi could go on a faint noise was made.

It was Gaara. His eyes were wide and piercing with a deadly glare. Behind him his sand was gushing out rapidly, leaking onto the ground beneath him.

Itachi looked at the furious man, his expression even scared Itachi, Gaara was unbelievably intimidating. Itachi swallowed his fear and spoke, "What do you have to back up that stare?" Itachi asked playfully, as if he were fighting the weakest of the weak.

" Your death…" Gaara hissed. Gaara sent a wave of sand towards Itachi, burying his body in the sea of sand. This gave Gaara enough time to get out of the 'fighting field'. The sand placed Hinata behind him(Gaara).

Itachi then appeared, back in sight. He spit a mouthful of sand out and began to speak," I hate the sand!" He growled.

"Hyuga," Gaara said in a low tone. "Activate your byakugan and tell me if he's a clone or not." Gaara asked impatiently.

"Byakugan!" Hinata muttered.

"Its him. Neither a clone nor a replacement jutsu." Hinata stated breathless, deactivating her byakugan.

Gaara smiled wickedly. It was time for him to die.

"Desert coffin!!" he held his arm out.

"There's no way you can slip between my fingers." he looked back towards Hinata that seemed to be hyperventilating due to all the events that had happened in one night.

"Hyuga, how would you like him to die? To suffocate slowly, or, to be crushed slowly?" Gaara asked getting excited.

"Both!" Hinata said justifying herself.

There was no way Itachi could get out of this. Even with his mangekyo sharingan it was worthless. This man, _creature,_ out there was able to get passed any jutsu that he created (A/N: I really don't know this). _"You cant corrupt my mind with such illusions that would make me suffer, because they are not part of my imagination, its my reality!"_ A sudden flashback hit Itachi before his final battle ended, the words that Gaara spoke echoed through his mind, then…his last breath. His body was crushed!

-

Sasuke saw it all. The death of his brother. He didn't even scream, the last thing he did was take his last breath of air.

Sasuke grabbed onto Hinata, she was shaking like crazy. She killed a man. Well Gaara did it but Hinata did it too. She was in some type of shock but thrill as well. It was like she didn't know what was going on but she loved it anyway.

Gaara looked behind him, looking at the both of them while Sasuke clutched onto her. He smirked at the expression seen on her face.

"Is this the first time you wanted someone to die?" Gaara asked.

Hinata looked up at him, "its j-just the first time…I e-ever felt s-so…_in control_. It was amazing."

"Next time I'll leave the killing to you then." Gaara said leaving the two there, walking passed Tamari, Kankuro and a team of sand nin that had just arrived.

"…" Sasuke looked up at her. She felt '_in control'_? he looked back at Gaara, he had killed his brother. Not like he didn't want it to be done, he just wanted to be the one to do it.

Tamari sighed, "Come Hinata, lets get back to the village."

Hinata stood shakily and walked to Tamari. Tamari swung her arm around Hinata and whispered, "Isn't it great when the prey surprisingly kills the predator?" Tamari let go and started to walk back to the village. Hinata fallowed.

Sasuke stood looking at his brothers remains; His clothing, Covered in dark crimson. The stench of blood was every where in the red colored sand. It was disgusting.

Itachi was dead.

-

Hinata woke up, still in Suna. Tamari was there to greet her.

"Morning sunshine." Tamari said happily.

" Where am I? What time is it?" Hinata asked feeling groggily.

"You're in Suna. And its 2:00 in the afternoon. You've been out for a day and a half. You passed out on the way back to the village." Hinata sat up taking in a deep breath.

"Why am I still in Suna?" Hinata asked.

"…"

"Uh Tamari?" Hinata was confused. What was going on?

"Well, Hinata …uh, you like it here right?" tamari asked.

"Well, sure." Hinata replied. Tamari smiled weakly.

" Wouldn't you like to stay here a little longer? I mean, umm…you kind of have no where else to go…" Tamari whispered.

"What do you mean?! I have my friends Kiba, Shino! I have Konoha! I have the Hyuga clan!! And then there is Sasuke…" Hinata wasn't sure about the last one.

"Hinata you don't have anything... I'm so sorry! Your... clan disowned you and Konoha is not your village anymore! When you came here they registered you into this village! Your now a Suna citizen!" Tamari said it so fast that Hinata barely could catch it. She gaped.

" Didn't you like staying here with us? I mean this could be your home you can live here! We don't mind you Hinata! Kankuro and I love you!! And Gaara doesn't look at you like a meaningless pile of flesh, SO that means your fine!" Tamari assured.

"Ehhh…." Hinata was speechless.

"hmm...if your that against it, you can go back and fight. I'll help you! I need to see that Shikamru anyhow to see if he's with that blonde Barbie doll." Tamari stood and walked over to the door and paused. Her tone suddenly changed. "Just remember Hinata you welcome here, but if your really not comfortable staying in a home with a puppet master, a brooding woman, and a ..._demon_…then you should leave." she then walked out of the room.

-

**Yeah sorry about his death, I wanted it to happen in chapter 9 but everyone seemed to like him...so kind of delayed his death until 7 chapters later. Hehehe...well, sorry if you dont like it. :(**

**Tell me what you think of the twist(s)! 10- 15 REVIEWS!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ooosh! I'm tired. sorry for the extreme delay but I wasn't feeling up to writing for a while...have I lost the passion?! I'll try to do my best here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 17, Going back alone:

After Tamari excused herself from the room Hinata quickly got up and dressed herself. She still couldn't understand why she was here and not in Konoha where she felt she had to be. She opened the window and jumped right through, heading towards the gates of Suna.

_' How can this happen? Why did this happen? Why is the world so cruel!?'_ Hinata paused where she was; in the middle of the desert nearing the entrance of the forest leading to Konoha. She was so overwhelmed, nearing tears.

_' I'm sorry but I don't belong here! I- I cant let this happen!'_

_-_

Tamari walked back up to Hinata's room, holding a glass of water. She looked at the thick wooden door in front of her, she breathed and brought her knuckles to the door and knocked once.

No answer.

She knocked again, no answer. She brought her hand up for the last time and started banging on the door. "Hinata! You didn't leave did you?!" Tamari became suddenly frantic. She dropped the glass of water, and started banging on the door with both hands.

"Hinata!" Tamari yelled once more.

Gaara was standing behind her, his ice cold voice sending shivers of disappointment down Tamari's back. "Apparently she wasn't comfortable living with our family. Do you really think she would stay in a home with a demon?"

_'Hinata! I didn't think you were like that?!…You're the first person any of us has excepted in a long time, and- …and you leave?…you leave …us and… him?'_ Tamari thought while sagging to the ground, leaning up against Hinata's bedroom door. The empty room was completely lifeless without her in it.

-

"Hinata?!" Kiba looked surprised to see her. Hinata took a glance at him, her breathing hard and rough. She had just made a two day journey in an hour and a half, "Why are you here? Are you visiting or something?" Kiba asked, looking as if he missed the notice.

"Kiba! What are you talking about, I live here! Here! In Konoha! Why, why, why, …am I not supposed to be here?" Hinata asked unbelievingly.

" You don't live in Konoha anymore." Kiba said slowly.

Hinata ran her fingers through her tangled hair, sighing deeply. "I need to see the Hokage!"

Before Kiba could spit anything out Hinata fled from the scene.

-

"Hokage!" Hinata announced, making her presence known to the intimating woman.

"Hinata? What are _you_ doing back?" asked Tsunade that was not so shocked about her arrival.

Quickly Hinata began, " I wake up after being asleep for only maybe 20 hours and I find that I have been disowned by my clan, been kicked out of my village and have been given citizenship to a place I don't even consider home! What I don't get is how this all happened in the shortest amount of time! I was only in Suna for maybe three weeks, not even a month and suddenly I come to find that my life was rearranged and turned upside down, without me knowing it?!" Hinata fumed, she was pissed. Never in her life was she so mad. Her once saddened expression changed into the most furious and deluded.

"Hinata, there are reasons for this sudden change, _we_ thought you would be able to understand?" Tsunade said calmly as she watched the young woman become frantic before her eyes.

"Who is 'we'?"

" Myself, the Kazekage, and your clan of course. We never thought you would blow up like this…"

Hinata was pulled out of her deep thought. _'What did she say??'_

" You mean somehow, the Kazekage makes up my future? How is he in this? What did he tell you?"

" Hinata, why cant you just go with this? You would be helping so many by just doing as we intended." Tsunade gave off the biggest sigh. After years of being Hokage never has she once had a problem with this girl. " The bottom line is, this: your family has given you to the Uchiha's, meaning Sasuke, it seems that Sasuke had asked your father for his blessing, to marry you. After Itachi got into the village and found this out, we all knew you were in danger. So we brought you to Suna, which of course you know, and while there the Kazekage and I had spoken to each other. It seems the Kazekage really disliked the Uchiha, thinking he was the source of most of your danger, Itachi being one of the examples."

They had been right. Sasuke was most likely the cause, still, they had no right whatsoever to make any of these decisions. Not only was this crazy but just not right. It was unjust and uncalled for.

" Well for this I might as well use malevolence on you all and marry Sasuke for the hell of it. None of you have any right to make these choices for me. It is me and only me..." Hinata paused, looking toward the ground, "Why cant I ever make my own decisions?"

This was Hinata's limit, her emotional-limit. She couldn't take it anymore. She was so unused to control, the smallest amount of freedom amazed her to the fullest, then it coming to this...all hope was lost. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, daring to fall down her cheeks. Hinata slumped down into a chair placed in front of the Hokage's desk.

" Hinata, I would have never thought you would be so against it. I would have never agreed to something like this if I knew it was going to become this difficult for you. what is it that you want? If you want to stay here in Konoha, there is a way. It wouldn't be something I'd suggest but you seem to be up for it, considering your last statement."

Hinata looked up, eyes red from the warm tears that touched her pale fleshed face.

" You can marry him..." Tsunade stated looking at the door. He was right there.

Hinata looked at the man behind her.

-

And to the people that keep asking me "Is this a Sasuke X Hina fic or a Gaara X Hina fic?" I kind of don't want to tell you, sorry. A lot of people are here to get one thing and may end up with another. And I feel if I tell you, then you all will stop reading. BOO HOO:(

So please keep reading, and review 10-15!


	18. Chapter 18 sorry about the wait

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

** In His Grasp Again**

Hinata turned around to see the one person that she expected. Of course with her luck it would be him. If she marries Sasuke, she would be able to stay and live here in Konoha.

He walked over to her seat, giving her a possessing hug. The expression on Tsunade's face was one of disgust. She looked as if she had a mouthful of the most bitter tasting food. Her expression, distasteful.

"You have to stay with me." Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear. A shiver went through her.

"So, eh…Hinata, if you marry Sasuke here, you wont have any choice but to stay here in Konoha. Since he is a resident and part of a once honorable clan, if you marry him you stay here." Tsunade's expression suddenly changed when Hinata brought her arms up to hug him back. "Do what you want. I'm busy." She dismissed the two and they left.

-

Sasuke held her from behind, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. " You know I fought for you."

"What do you mean?" Hinata said. She still was trying to figure out what she was doing.

"It was huge news that you were staying in Suna, no one believed it. I myself couldn't. The reason for it was because of the Kazekage…At least that's what I heard." Sasuke spat before continuing, " I went to the Hokage a number of times but I was ignored. The Kazekage wouldn't allow me inside the room as they were discussing things about you." Sasuke let go and they were walking slowly towards Sasuke's apartment building.

"and…" Hinata said wanting to know more.

" I personally think the Kazekage hates me and the only reason he wants you to be so far away is because of that. What a bastard! I truly hate that guy! And killing my brother, mother fucker he is." Sasuke stated harshly.

Hinata seemed a bit offended. Was that the only reason the Kazekage wanted her to stay in Suna, because the hate he had for Sasuke? Or was it because of her well-being like everyone had said?

Sasuke swooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly. " You are mine and that dumb-ass Kazekage cant do anything about it." Sasuke placed his lips on hers, licking her bottom lip, trying to make the kiss more passionate. Hinata didn't respond, just wait till he was finished. _' Just because I came back doesn't mean I'm yours again. …I was never yours' Sasuke.'_

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment and led her in. He then dropped her on the couch, "So what do you want to do?" he moved himself on top of her, both hands placed on either side of her head.

"I want to sleep, I don't feel like doing anything tonight." she said tiredly.

"Like you do anything any night." Sasuke stood up and walked over to his room. "Youre not sleeping on the couch."

"What?"

"When have you ever slept on the couch? Have you forgotten the 8 months of us being together?" Sasuke stated turning around slightly to look at her.

"Yeah where you cheated on me?" Hinata whispered to herself.

-

Gaara stood at the edge of the village. He saw how everything worked and was. Unlike the village he ran this one was one of peace and content. He stepped in through the gates, Konoha was something different.

"I'm glad you decided to come." said the proud women, standing a few feet from the entryway. " What are you going to do about your personal situation?"

"Nothing…" Gaara said simply. "If she wanted, she could have stayed in Suna, with me. She decided not to and because of that she's in the grasp of your villages one and only prick, Sasuke Uchiha."

" She's done too much, I'm not going to decide anything for her anymore. She's not my child, nor does she have parents that care for her. If I could I would tell you to bring her to Suna and wed her but thats something I cannot do. I have my boundaries."

"I wouldn't have to do that if you kicked Sasuke out of the village."

" If you cared, you would have taken Hinata ways away from here, she has nothing, she cannot gain anything here. Its maybe labeled as her home but nothing else."

"I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't care, Hokage." Gaara informed, correcting her.

" Just because you are one of authority does not mean you are the holder of all knowledge. You should let other people show you, and if you let her she might show you a thing or two about something unknown to even you, Kazekage. Knowing that girl, and watching her for years, she is one to know pain, unlike any other female ninja of her generation she knows what its like not to be loved."

"No one knows pain as well as I." Gaara stated. He gave a noticable sigh and Tsunade decided he had enough of her lecture.

If he was wise enough he would know what was best for the both of them.

* * *

**sorry about the long wait. its not like i mean to!!! check out my new story " My Neighbor" sasukeXhinata. chapter 2 UP!**

**dont stop reviewing i read them all!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I dont own naruto**

**Final chapter**

**Away for good**

This was kind of stupid. How could Hinata make a decision without knowing what she wants? She has so many options, but maybe she doesn't know that.

Hinata woke up the next morning in an awkward position, in his arms. _I need to get out of here! _she thought, her mind going in every direction. She removed his hand form her breast and tried slipping away.

She had gotten as far as the door until Sasuke woke up," Where you going?" Sasuke stated while sitting up in bed. Hinata turned around, she had failed in her escape towards freedom. She smiled sheepishly (or disappointingly from her side) and let off a small, dull laugh, " Places." she admitted innocently.

" Your pitiful, but sexy." He admitted with a cocky smile. _You're still trying to leave me after all this? Why cant you just stick with it? Life would be easier that way. _Sasuke thought with a self-satisfying look.

"…thanks…?" She stated feeling a vibe that she disliked. _This guy can rape me in any second. Why am I afraid to bolt? _

"Come back to bed. I'm still tired and I don't want you running off while I'm still asleep." he said waving his hand towards her.

"What makes you think I'd run away?" Hinata said sarcastically.

"You mean 'try'. Try to run away." he stated, correcting her.

Hinata looked so disturbed standing there. Baggy night clothes slipping off her body. She couldn't believe she was here, at _that_ moment she decided she rather be in Suna.

"I never liked your game of hot and cold..." Hinata walked over and sat at the edge of the rather large bed. Hopefully no one but her had slept in this bed. Meaning, 'hopefully, Sasuke didn't have sex on this bed'. She felt disgusted.

"On this bed, have you ever…?" She didn't even need to complete her sentence for him not to know what she meant.

"No," _kitchen table, near the door... _" I saved the bed for you." Sasuke said smugly while pulling Hinata up the bed towards him.

"You know all the things I do. I don't lie anymore, why do you still reject me? Marry me and all of everything stops."

" How do I know if your lying or not?" Hinata asked, knowing that his answer would most likely be a lie.

"If you married me, we would have children and, of course, I couldn't cheat on the barer of my children."

"Hmm, Why? Do you suddenly have morals? People do it all the time. My father did, and he came up with Hanabi." Hinata stated almost uncaring.

" Well, unlike your father i'd love my kids."

Hinata laughed. For some reason she thought this was the most hilarious thing she had ever heard.

"What?" Sasuke asked sounding oblivious and a bit pissed at her random laughter.

Hinata sat up and looked at Sasuke, "Who's kids? Who said I'd marry you?" she slid off the bed and grabbed her things.

"Its pretty damn obvious that there is no real reason for me staying here." she said while changing. "My family really isn't my family, and never will be, I mean how could they be? They kicked me out of the village! And you, you…. I never knew what you were. All I know is that you are an arrogant prick that can't keep his 'friend' in his pants. I would never have a child with you, you probably have Aids or some type of sexual disease, I mean if you've done it with Sakura, and I know you have, then you've done it with everyone in this village. I'd rather die then do anything with you." Hinata stated, now clothed and ready to leave this village once and for all.

Sasuke just sat there soaking in her truthful words. Hinata opened the window and turned around to face him, "Sasuke," she said with a blissful tone, " though you were an asshole throughout the whole _relationship_ it was nice to have the attention directed towards me for once." She said getting ready to jump out. " It never will be Sasuke, accept it, breathe it, embrace it."

-

"Humph." Gaara was sitting atop a building not so far away, just watching the scene Hinata had presented. Hinata had finally done it. But would she go to Suna or would she just leave Konoha to travel wherever her feet took her?

Gaara thought while watching her jump out the window to land in her feet.

-

_'So, where am I going now?'_ Hinata thought to herself as she weaved through the cluttered town towards the gates. '_ should I be stable or should I let myself wander?'_

She now stood at the gates, exiting again. She looked forward not looking back, "I said bye before, I don't need to say it again."

"Say it."

Hinata looked to her side and saw Gaara standing next to her, looking forward with arms crossing his chest. "Just mean it this time."

Hinata smiled, " Are you coming with me?" she asked, curious.

"Where are _we_ going?"

"Anywhere to everywhere." Hinata said, breathing in the mid-morning air.

Gaara glanced at her for a moment and turned forward again.

"Well then, goodbye to the past and hello to the future. Right?" She asked.

He nodded and they were off.

-

Her connection to Konoha was transparent, it was never really there. The only thing that was holding her back from reality was herself. In the end she only needed a push into the right direction.

-

****

Urgh! I am finished with this story. After reading it over again I had to think of an ending. Personally I thought this story was terrible. Lol, what was I thinking. I mean this story should have been heavily edited and thought through to make sense. Too bad I had lost it near the third or fourth chapter, while reading this I was so bored I didn't know what the hell I was saying. But anyway, thanks for reading until the end.


End file.
